I Say Jump, You Say
by JellicleMaddie
Summary: A little bit of Dem/Munku fluff, because I know how much y'all like it. Shows Demeter with a bit of a cheeky side to her, and Munkustrap being playful, and Bomba being intrusive in her cameo. One-Shot!


**I Say "Jump", You Say...**

'No way'.

Munkustrap grinned as Demeter glared at him. They sat together in their owner's house, staring up at the top shelf, where a single jar of salmon paste stood, taunting them. Demeter, the younger and shorter of the two, began to regret agreeing to play Truth or Dare with Munkustrap and Bombalurina in the first place. Bombalurina had run back to the junkyard – presumably to warn them all that Demeter was about to die, because if the height of the shelf didn't kill her, her owners surely would – leaving just Munkustrap and Demeter to stand there.

It had been Bombalurina's idea to get Demeter to do it. The shortest one, the one who looked the cutest and most mischeivous, the one who was most likely to get away with it. Demeter highly doubted she'd be seeing more than one lick of the salmon paste anyway. Munkustrap always tried to make sure his young mate got a fair share, but Bombalurina wasn't exactly willing to share equally. It was first come, first served in her eyes, and she always made sure that she was first come.

'Go on! Just get it – it's easy. I'll catch you, and the family will just blame burglars or something. They're not due back for another hour!' Munkustrap urged. Demeter sighed; she'd been hoping that Munkus would be on her side. Alas, he seemed to be as playful today as the kittens on a sunny day. And that was pretty darn playful.

'What stupid family would blame burglars when there's no sign that anyone entered or left?' Demeter asked incredulously, shaking her head. 'On that note, what burglars would come and take nothing more than a jar of salmon paste? And anyway, they're probably saving it for something. We get that tinned stuff whenever we're around, and that's pretty nice, and we can go hunting when we get back to the junkyard!'. Munkustrap shook his head, smiling teasingly.

'This is our honeymoon! Or close enough. Come on. To celebrate our two-day anniversary?' he asked. Demeter smiled; she couldn't help it. Munkustrap was so sweet when he was trying to be convincing. She and Munkustrap had "officially" become mates two days ago, and Munkustrap had decided that they were going to escape the junkyard for a while, and go to their owner's home, where they were always able to be relaxed, and food was automatically provided for them.

'Somehow, I didn't envisage my sister coming on my honeymoon,' Demeter commented drily. Munkustrap nodded, conceding to the fact that neither of them had envisaged that particular situation. Bombalurina had effectively invited herself. Well, actually, she hadn't even gone to the trouble of inviting herself – she'd just strode through the catflap as though she came here every day. 'Still, at least we're alone now. Maybe she won't come back at all!'. Munkustrap allowed his face to drift closer to Demeter's, before pulling away and bopping Demeter on the nose.

'Hey! You're not getting out of this that easily!' he laughed cheekily, avoiding Demeter as she swiped at him with her paw, disappointed that her plan had failed. 'But I will accept a kiss, if you're offering...'. Demeter grinned and bopped him on the nose again, and he smiled. 'Come on! What could go wrong?'. Demeter sighed and sat back.

'Oh, I could fall off the shelf and die, the owners could come back and take me to the adoption centre, they could call the vet and he might bring his big evil shaving-and-pointy thing that they like threatening you with, or I could fall off the shelf and die... or did I mention that earlier?' Demeter asked innocently. Munkustrap nodded. Demeter shrugged. 'Can you blame me? Dying isn't exactly on my To-Do list, and it's definitely on my To-Don't list. Can you get a To-Don't list?'. Munkustrap looked thoughtful for a moment.

'I don't know. Wouldn't it be more of a To-Not-Do list?' he asked, before shaking his head. 'You're avoiding the point, miss, and that is not allowed. Go on, love... just one little jump? That's all it will take!'. Demeter shook her head firmly, before leaning in again. Munkustrap was almost waylaid, before pulling away. 'Nope! You're not going to distract me, my dear!'. Demeter smiled evilly and leaned in again. 'Unless...' Munkustrap said softly, just before Demeter rolled over on top of him and began to nuzzle him, her lips meeting his. Demeter pulled away.

'Unless?' she asked teasingly. Munkustrap grinned and purred.

'Oh, definitely "unless",' he said.

**A/N – I decided you guys are in need of some Munku/Dem fluff, because all my other stories concerning them are angsty and sad and filled with drama. The last line is from an episode of Holby City – top prize and a cookie if you can guess the characters the phrase involves!**


End file.
